Tora Ventus
---- Tora Ventus is one of the escapees that broke free of the Dark Guild known as Red Fate. He is still in hiding and he prefers it that away. When he is surrounded by animals and beast, he feels at peace. Personality Tora Ventus used to be kind and sweet until he was captured by Red Fate. He was experimented on and he injected with Weretiger DNA, giving him Weretiger capabilities. As a result, he now acts more primal, feral like an animal as his humanity was suppressed. However, he has some willpower to stop himself, but it is not enough. Appearance Tora has long green jagged hair, light skin, soft blue eyes, and notable scars on both his cheeks. He has a muscular build and a frame covered in scars from his imprisonment as the notorious Red Fate Guild. He wears a green sleeveless jacket over black underlay which is abruptly severed in the middle to reveal his toned abs and two golden pendants. He had long black arm finger less braces, Dark Blue Pants with three belts, two silver and red metal boots. Magic Abilities Ways of Combat [[ Slowing Magic |'Slowing Magic']] (時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which allows the user to slow down their opponent by employing a time-affecting Magic which affects the opponents' perception of time. With their opponents' delayed reactions, the user can move in and attack freely before the opponent has a chance to counter it. However, the range of the user's Magic is limited, which means that only people and objects within a certain range of the user are affected by this Magic. Anything outside the range is unaffected by the Magic and the people inside of the range, view things outside of it as moving extremely fast. In addition, anything that originated from outside of the user's area-of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters their area-of-effect afterwards. This magic is usually used when Tora wants to create an opening for cornering an opponent during assassinations. Claw Magic (爪魔法, Tsume Mahō) is a Caster Magic which allows the user to create long metal claws on their body, usually the hands. They have extreme cutting ability and durability. The claws can also have supplementary abilities such as creating energy beams from them and even make them become phantom like. It can also be used as a Holder Magic, such as utilizing a pair of equipped claws in order to enhance the user's power - something which Tolsa often does when he is not in the mood for getting his own hands bloody through direct contact of his magically enhanced claws and the victim's flesh. An equally lethal variant of this magic that is practised by Tora is the condensation of magical power to the user's fingertips.. This causes a drastic enhancement in his own capabilities via a stream of magic being used to reinforce their "scratching" motions, allowing for enhanced cutting capabilities and various other techniques. The magical aura surrounding their nails is usually that of their own magical energy. This technique is usually used when Tora is in the mood for getting his hands bloody and doesn't give a damn about cleaning up. Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) is a considered to be one the simplest magics a Mage could possibly learn. But because of such simplicity, it's considered to be one of the most useful and flexible by-far. The only way to properly utilize this form of magic is if the user has a certain amount of control over their magical energy. By flowing magical energy to certain parts of the body, the function of said parts become enhanced so long as magical power is flowing through it. This allows a Mage to enter hand-to-hand combat, though it may not be their specialty — their blows becoming much more devastating. It also allows them to become "superhuman" — allowing them to perform feats that no normal person is able to do. On a side note, the properties in those parts also change, depending on the nature of the user's magical power. Normally, aspects such as enhanced strength or speed are common — being the standard of the magic. However, those having magical power containing special qualities are able to add on additional effects that fall in line with what's contained within their energy. Such example is that a Mage that has mastered Poison Magic — thus would have the element infused within their magical energy supply to some extent, uses this magic on their legs, not only would their speed and leg strength would increase many times over, but their strikes would carry on a corrosive effect, easily infecting and damaging anything they should make contact with. This fact, makes the magic even more versatile. Full Weretiger Transformation () Prowess * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Ethernano articles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. Tora possesses a "Monster" Aura. ** Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki) ''is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. It's possible for the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere and thanks to the release of his immeasurable power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. ** '''Magical Embodiment' (魔法の実施形態, Mahō no Jisshi Keitai): Somewhat of a sub-skill of Magical Aura, Magical Embodiment allows the user to shape their raw magical energy into an image which can be projected at an opponent or ally for a number of different effects. First the user must release their raw Magical Aura into the atmosphere around them. Then, by manipulating the aura around them they can project an image. The shape, size, and potency of the image directly reflect two things; the user's emotions and the vastness of their Eternano reserves. Depending on how purely the user is projecting the emotion they're feeling, the image could be of near equal intensity to a master magician's. If a user was filled with unbridled rage and resentment toward their opponent, their image would reflect those emotions and appear much more fierce than it normally would otherwise. But Magical Embodiment isn't just effected by negative emotions. If the user is feeling especially happy and at peace they can project an image that will have a calming effect on those around them as well. The other dependent factor of Magical Embodiment, the user's reserves of magical energy, has a somewhat different effect. The more energy the user possesses, the better they are at consciously manipulating their image for the desired effect, while people who rely purely on their emotions typically manipulate their image subconsciously. However, having vast reserves of Eternano can get an image equivalent to someone with especially strong and pure emotions. People who rely on their magical reserves can usually maintain their image for longer periods of time. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Prowess Immense Strength: Insane Durability: Pets None. Feats ▪ Fight against 3 Beginner-Advanced Level fighters without breaking a sweat. ▪ Protected his ▪ Weaknesses Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Chapter:1 Fury |-| Roleplays = Beast and Dragon! Drake V.S. Tora! |-| Storylines = Attacks Whirlwind Ripper- Spins very quickly as a whirlwind forms and begins to claw the opponent. Aerial Splitter - Jumps into the air after kicking the foe up and using his wind magic as a rocket, he performs a air claw attack that splits people in half. Razor Gale- Creates a razor sharp whirlwind and projects it to the target. Sky Slash Boosters ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet Background Name| Tora Ventus Age| 20 Alias| Tiger of the Wind Weight| 5'10 Height| 166 Very Feral when he is interacting with other people due to the lose of some of his humanity. He is still being hunted by Red Fate Guild. He is afraid of water. He lost his family and friends to Red Fate Guild and it's members. Relationship Drake Eren Edmond Leone Raphael Rune History Tora Ventus was born on February.2 X764 on a hot summer in the Fioran city of.... Equipment Tornado Claw Tornado Claw ▪ Absorbed the Wind Magic Magic Synthesis Sphere. ▪ Gains Wind Magic capabilities. ▪ Augmented by Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem of Wind Magic. Quotes Trivia Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Diablo Guild